Traiceret Regna
by prankster-at-heart
Summary: Lost among ancient scrolls is the knowledge of alternate worlds. In one of these worlds, live two friends who love the Harry Potter books. One day, they find themselves hurtled through time and space to England during the Marauder Era. The two soon befriend the Marauders and proceed to wreck havoc on Hogwarts, but that's not where it ends. It's only the beginning.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

"Padfoot! Prongs! Wormtail! Guess what I found out!" A boy of fifteen runs up to three other boys lounging lazily on the couches in front of the fireplace.

"Probably something uninteresting from a boring book that you got from the anti-fun library," remarked the handsome boy with startling blue-grey eyes and long, black hair. He didn't move from his spread-eagle position on the armchair. The mousey boy, who was lying on his stomach, tittered at his friend's response.

"Shut up, Padfoot. Do you remember that story from History of Magic last year? The one that everyone was interested in?" The first boy carried on.

"Yeah. That was the one-day that we paid attention in class. It was the story about the lost sisters and the alternate worlds," the fourth boy spoke up. He was leaning against the back of the couch. He had messy, black hair and hazel eyes that constantly sparked with merriment. He was rather handsome especially with that mischievous smile of his.

"Yes, yes. That one. Well, I was curious, so I decided to research it."

"Of course you did," Padfoot interrupted.

"I found a spell that's supposed to bridge alternate worlds!" The first boy finished, ignoring his friends comment.

"Bridge worlds?" The messy-haired boy arched an eyebrow.

"I thought it was just a story," inquired the mousey boy.

"Really, Wormtail? Of course it's a story; it's just a REAL one," Padfoot said with a roll of his blue-grey eyes.

"Moony, are you saying we should try it?" The messy-haired boy questioned.

"Yes, Prongs! You three have complained of boredom since summer started. This is something to do!" Moony replied exasperated.

"Alright, I'm in. What do we need to do?"

The boys stood in a circle in an abandon building away from prying eyes. Each had a wand in hand.

"You sure about this Moony?"

Moony nodded with wild excitement.

"Then let's do this."

The four friends began to chant an ancient spell. _In tempore traiceret_. The air began to get warm and a wind began to blow. A strange blue light began to swirl around in the circle. It was bright and streaked with silver. A golden light soon joined the other one in the room. It quickly merged with the blue light. As the two lights merged, the wind picked up. All of sudden, there was a blinding flash, and a gust of wind threw the boys back. Everything settled down. The lights disappeared, and the wind stopped. All was normal again. The boys got up and looked around. It was as if nothing had happened.

"I don't understand. Everything was going perfectly. We did everything right. What went wrong?" Moony mumbled to himself.

Padfoot and Prongs shared a glance. "Moony, it's okay. It was fun while it lasted," Prongs said reassuringly.

" .No. I need to do some more research. I need to find out what happened."

"Moony. Nothing happened," Padfoot said.

"I know. I know! But something should have happened," Moony said desperately.

"Exactly what should have happened? You never did tell us," Prongs remarked.

"Yeah, Remus. What was supposed to happen?" Wormtail squeaked.

"A portal! A portal should have opened! A doorway to another world, another time. We could have seen the future or watched the past unfold before our eyes!" Moony exclaimed.

"Although that does sound pretty cool, it also sounds really nerdy," Padfoot said dramatically.

"Moony, I think it is for the best nothing happened. This is really complicated and probably dangerous magic. Just imagine what could have gone wrong and the repercussions it might have caused," Prongs explained.

"I agree with Prongs, mate," Padfoot stated while nodding in agreement.

"This is weird! James and Sirius are being responsible!" Wormtail whined.

Remus let a small smile escape.

"Shut up, Wormtail!" James and Sirius chorused.

Remus sighed, "I guess you guys are right…. for once."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come on! I'm hungry! I bet Prong's mom has lunch made for us," Padfoot said as he started towards the door,

Prongs laughed and clapped Padfoot's shoulder, "Yeah, bet she does."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer is the same as before.**

**Enjoy!**

I quickly grabbed my costume cloak and my purse as I raced towards the door. I yanked it open and glared at my best friend who stood there with an innocent expression on her face.

"You're late," I growled teasingly at her. I stepped out of my sister's apartment and started walking down the street.

My best friend grinned at me, "What?! Me? Late? _Never!_"

I rolled my eyes and continued to pull her down the street.

"Our first comic-con, Crooks, and we're going to be late. This has been a dream of our's since highschool! You would _think_ we would want to be on time."

"Calm down, Talons," she replied as she freed her arm from my hand.

I looked at her amused, "I am calm. And you know me well enough to know that I'm not mad at you nor do I really care." I smirked, "I'm just teasing you. You've got the best reactions, my friend."

She pouted at me, and I just laughed. We were finally going to a comic-con. The two of us had talked about going to one for ages. To make it even better, it was a Harry Potter comic-con. It was going to be so much fun. It was basically a bunch of Harry Potter fan-freaks getting together and having a party.

Gen and I were big Harry Potter fans. We had gone so far as to give each other Marauder nicknames. She was Crookshanks because if she were an animal, she would look and act exactly like Hermione's cat. I, however, would be a hawk or a kind of large cat, like a lion, tiger, or panther. We really couldn't agree what I would be, so I received the nickname Talons because both birds and cats have claws.

"Let's take this subway, Crooks," I said as I started down the steps. Looking around, I spotted a map. I pulled Gen after me and over to the map.

"We need to follow the blue line. We'll need to get off at Brighton 12th Street which is the second stop," I traced the path we needed to take with a finger.

"Okay, then we need to head this way," Gen pointed to our right.

"Well then, let's go."

We got on the train and found some seats. I didn't care how short of a ride it was if I could sit down, then I would.

"Looks like we will have this car to ourselves," Gen said.

I grinned, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

She glared at me and mumbled, "Just trying to make conversation."

"Of course," I laughed.

I looked at my friend of seven years. We had become friends during my eighth grade year and her seventh grade year, but we hadn't become best friends until my senior year. That year, I felt like she was always at my house or I was always at hers.

We bonded over our crazy weirdness. Somehow, we both loved anime, manga, K-dramas (aka Korean dramas), and most importantly Harry Potter. I had introduced her to anime and manga, and she had, in turn, introduced me to K-dramas. Harry Potter had always been common ground.

It was hard leaving for college. I was scared I'd lose my best friend. I was going to a college pretty far from home, and I would only be able to return for Christmas and summer break. I had hoped to convince her to come to the same college, but fate had her staying closer to home.

We hit upon some good luck this year, though. Gen's family was taking a trip to New York City for spring break, and I had planned on visiting one of my sorority sisters there at the same time. We decided to make the best of it. The two of us had met up each day and did whatever we felt like at that time. The comic-con was the only event we had actually planned. It was also the last thing we would do before we separated again, so we had to make it count.

"Talons, this is our stop," Gen looked at me with excitement dancing in her eyes.

I stood up and grabbed her hand as we stepped out of the train car. As my foot made contact with the ground, my vision went black, and I felt a twisting in my gut. I felt like I was being squished into a tiny compressed ball. I gripped Crooks' hand tighter.

Suddenly, my vision cleared and the compressed feeling was gone. I looked around and felt my face pale.

"Where are we?"

**Author's note: So here's how things are going to roll. I'm a college student which means I'm not rolling in free time. I will post once a week maybe twice depending on how my week is going. I'm thinking about making either Monday or Wednesday my posting day. I will get back to y'all on that. Anyway, please review! If I get a lot of reviews, I may post sooner or more often. Reviews are my incentive to keep writing =) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! Please review!**

I looked around in complete shock. I didn't believe nor understood what I saw.

"Well, I do believe we're not in Kansas anymore," Gen muttered.

"No freaking way. I didn't realize that! I didn't realize that I'm pretty sure we're in BLOODY FREAKIN' ENGLAND!" I yelled sarcasm laced heavily in tone.

"Yep, pretty sure we are in 'bloody freakin' England', as you so eloquently put it, 'cause I don't think New York City, nor any city in America, has a Big Ben."

"Seriously. What the heck just happened? How are we suddenly in England? I mean, we're not even at a subway station. Hey! Do ya think we could have apparated somehow? 'Cause that most definitely how apparition's supposed to feel like," I rambled trying to make sense of the situation.

"With magic, anything is possible. That is, of course, IF you believe magic is real and that WE, somehow, are magical."

I turned to my best friend. She looked back at me calmly.

"How are you so calm? We were just transported into the middle of London, England with no idea of how."

Gen replied simply, "This is not real. I am going to wake up, and this is all going to be some crazy, weird dream."

I blinked. Reaching out, I pinched her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She glared at me.

"It's not a dream."

"No reason to crush my reality," Gen pouted.

I smirked, "Of course it is."

I looked at her again and froze. Something wasn't right. Looking closely, I realized she looked younger. I groaned.

"Gen?"

"What, Jayce?"

"Do I look younger to you?"

"Huh?" She turned to look at me with confusion written all over her face.

"I mean do I look like I have lost years?" My heart was pounding.

"Well," she squinted at me. A moment passed before her eyes widened. "Oh dang! You do look younger. You look like you did when you were fifteen."

_Damn it!_ "Well, at least I won't have to go through the awkward stages of junior high and puberty again. And before you ask, yes. You look younger. I've never been good at ages, but if I hazard a guess, I would say fourteen because you are a year younger than me," I heaved a sigh. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Awww! Fourteen?! I was just getting used to being a legal adult," Gen sulked.

"I've had a year longer than you to get used to it. How do you think I feel? Wait! You said fifteen! That was the year I got braces! Do my teeth look crooked?" I bared my teeth. Gen gave a cursory look.

"Hhmmm…interesting. Magic must like you. They're still straight."

"YES!" I did a little happy dance.

Gen rolled her eyes. "We are stuck in England, four years younger than we should be, still with no idea how any of this happened, and you're worried about if you have to get braces again?"

I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go to King's Cross and see the wall that inspired the 9 ¾ platform?" I said bouncing with excitement. Gen raised her eyebrows. "Well, we are in England. Why not enjoy our time here?" Her skepticism didn't disappear. "Oh, come on! We have no idea what happened and have no way to get back. So while we "figure it out", why don't we make a few "never going to have this chance again" detours?"

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Gen grumbled.

"Nope!" I chirped.

"Fine."

"Woohoo!" I jumped up and down.

"BUT! You have to get us there."

"Don't you worry. I will take care of everything," I proclaimed with confidence. Gen just rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the taxi thankful that British people not only spoke the same language as me but also were pretty accepting of American money. Gen stepped out behind me.

"I can't believe we are actually here," Gen stated awe.

"I know. It's great isn't it?" I said happily bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet. "Come on! Come on!" I urged as I pulled Gen through the crowd.

"I'm coming! Jeez, Talons. Are you trying to dislocate my arm?" Gen huffed.

"Nope. Not at all, Crooks. It's your own fault. You're too slow."

"Hmpf."

I came to a stop in front of the stretch of wall dubbed as the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. I was beaming; I was so ecstatic.

"This is so COOL!" I squealed.

"It's a wall," Gen said sarcastically.

"I know it's a wall, Crooks. It's the idea behind the wall that makes it so exciting. And stop that," I shot her a look. "I know you are just as excited as I am if not more."

Gen shrugged, "Yeah, you're right, but I'd rather not act like an idiot."

I glared at her, "Whatever, Lameo."

I began to look around and take in more of my surroundings. As I did, I realized something was off. Everyone looked like they had been blasted into the past. _Ah, crap. You have GOT to be kidding me!_

"Crooks, did you see somewhere I could get a newspaper?"

Gen looked at me confused.

"I just want to check something out," I explained.

"Oookkaaayyy," she dragged out. "There was a newspaper stand a little ways back the way we came."

"All right. Gimme a second. I'll be right back." I walked over to the newspaper stand and grabbed one. I hurried back over to Gen before looking through the paper for a date.

"Shit…takyi mushrooms," I cursed under my breath.

"Jacye!" Gen exclaimed.

"Sorry, but look! Look at the date!" I shoved the paper into her. "We've not only transported to England and become four years younger but we have also gone back in time about FOURTY YEARS! It's flippin' 1974!"

"So I guess this means we're not going home," Gen stated as she stared in shock at the newspaper.

"No," I replied sarcastically. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Gen scowled at me. I sighed. Shrugging, I leaned against the wall and promptly fell through.

I gave a short yell as I fell. Managing to keep my head form smacking the ground, I exclaimed, "Really?!"

I got up and surveyed the wall in front of me. A small grin began to grace my features. Stepping forwards, I stuck my head through. Gen hadn't moved from where I had left her. She was staring at me with wide wyes in complete and utter shock. My small grin blossomed into a full-blown smile.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to come check it out?"

Shaking herself, Gen beamed at me. "No way could I pass up an opportunity like this."

Once both of us were on the other side of the wall, we wandered around Platform 9 ¾. It was deserted. According to the newspaper, it was July 30, 1974. It would be a little more than a month before the platform would be buzzing with families sending their kids off to a magical place.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was suddenly okay with everything that had happened. I mean my wildest dream had just come true. Hogwarts was REAL!

"What are we going to do?" Gen asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know and at this point, I'm not even sure I really care. You know as long as we go to Hogwarts at some point."

"Jayce, I'm not sure we can. We're muggles, aren't we?"

I thought about it. Then shaking my head, I said, "No I don't think we are. I'm pretty sure muggles can't get through that wall even if they knew about it. I'm sure that there are muggle repellent charms on it. I have no clue what that means exactly. My thought is that somehow through everything that has happened, we were blessed with magic.

Gen looked skeptical.

"You got any better theories?" I demanded.

"No," Gen replied sheepishly, "not yet at least."

"I think we should find Diagon Alley before we do anything else. That way we can exchange our money for galleons and such, and then we can get clothes, food, and a place to stay. Because of the books, Diagon Alley will, at least, be somewhat familiar. Plus, it would be really cool to go there."

"Maybe we could get a wand!" Gen exclaimed.

"Definitely." My grin seemed permanently stretched across my face.

**A/N: So what you think? Hope it wasn't cheesy.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed! :]**

**Please review! Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

So, we realized that we had a slight problem. We didn't know where the Leaky Cauldron was located. It wasn't like we could get on a bus or a taxi and be all like, "Take us to the magically invisible Leaky Cauldron." Muggles can't see it; they don't know it even exists.

"Well, this was YOUR idea. What should we do? Surely, you planned this far ahead," Gen mocked with eyebrows raised.

I pouted and grumbled out a reply, "Didn't happen to cross my mind."

"Figures," Gen said with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"Like you could do any better," I whined. Hey, I was fifteen again, and fifteen-year-olds aren't above whining.

"Oh yeah? Bet I could!"

"Really?" I challenged.

"Yes!" Gen responded indignantly.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Umm… we should… walk around. Standing here is not helping anything." Gen, now flushed in embarrassment, turned and started walking down the street.

I laughed, "Brilliant plan there, Crooks. Really, it's quite genius." I grinned at her disgruntled expression.

* * *

"Aggh!" I exclaimed as I collapsed wearily on a bench. "This is HOPELESS! Let's walk around you said." I scowled at her. "We are never going to find the place walking around. It could be anywhere, and London is HUGE!"

Gen heaved a sigh and sat down next to me. "Okay, maybe walking around wasn't the best idea?"

"Ya think?" I said my voice heavy with sarcasm.

Gen just grinned at me sheepishly, "It's not like you had any better ideas."

"We have been walking for hours. I'm hungry, and if we aren't careful, we won't have a place to stay before dark."

"Hhmm," Gen hummed. "I have an idea. It's probably stupid and won't work, but it's better than nothing."

"Alright then. Let's hear it," I turned and gave her my full attention.

"Okay, I am playing off your theory of us having become witches." I nodded to show I was following. "Well, you know how young witches and wizards are before they get trained? They do a lot of accidental magic. They don't have wands or spells to aid their magic, instead their emotions trigger their magic."

"So your saying that we could do wandless magic?"

"Sorta. Wandless magic is extremely difficult and complicated. I really strongly doubt we could pull that off."

"Then why…" I started.

"You didn't let me finish," Gen cut me off.

"You didn't let me finish either," I mumbled under my breath. Gen shot me an exasperated look. I smirked.

"Anyway! I think we should try accidental magic."

"Accidental magic? Exactly how do we do ACCIDENTAL magic? It's accidental which means NOT ON PURPOSE, incase you were wondering."

Gen rolled her eyes. "I know what it means, Jayce. We just have to try and get our emotions to trigger it."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked disbelief clear in my expression.

"Are you even listening to me? By our emotions. Remember? Harry blew up his Aunt because he was so angry. We just need to become extremely emotional about our situation," Gen explained to me calmly.

"I AM emotional! I'm fed up with this whole flippin' thing!" I stood up frustrated. "You would think after being thrown into an incredibly weird situation that something would go right for us. But no! Ugh! Wish we would just find the place already!" I shouted. Overcome with the sudden need to release some of the tension in my body, I stomped my foot hard on the ground.

Abruptly, there was a bright light, and I fell to the ground with a thump. _Not again!_ When the light cleared, I noticed Gen lying on the ground not far from me. I stood up and walked over to her. As I did, something caught my eye across the street. I turned my head and halted. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen.

"No way," I said incredulously.

Just across the street stood the Leaky Cauldron.

"Crookshanks? Can you see that?" I pointed towards the Leaky Cauldron without taking my eyes off the building. I was afraid it would disappear if I looked away.

"Hhmm? See what?" Gen asked as she picked herself off the ground.

"That." Gen turned to see what I was pointing at and gasped. A grin spread across her face as she crushed me in a hug.

"You did it!" she cried happily.

"Of course I did. I'm a genius. But…remind me. What exactly did I do?"

Gen laughed, "You triggered accidental magic. Honestly, I didn't think either of us would be able to do it."

A smirk appeared on my face. I bowed, "You're very much welcome."

"Hey now! It was my idea!"

My smirk grew. "But it was my talent."

Gen rolled her eyes, "You are so full of it, Talons."

"You know I'm just playin' with ya, right?" I asked my grin still firmly in place.

"Yeah, yeah," Gen muttered as she shook her head. "Let's go."

We walked across the road and entered the famous Leaky Cauldron. I tried to keep the awe-filled amazement off my face, but I'm pretty sure I failed. The place was just as Rowling described it.

Gen glanced at me and asked quietly, "What now?"

Excitement coursed through me as I replied, "Let's go to Diagon Alley."

Gen nodded. We headed to the door that led to the hidden entrance.

"Now, don't worry. I have a plan this time," I asserted while glancing at Gen. She just raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"We're gonna wait for someone else to enter and then we will follow through." I sat down a good distance from the wall as not to be suspicious. Gen sat next to me. Now all we had to do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts? Let me know! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Please Read and Review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After waiting a good twenty minutes, a family of four made their way to the hidden entrance. The man brought out his wand and tapped the bricks. I watched enamored as the bricks moved to create an archway.

I jumped to my feet, grabbed Gen's arm and yanked her through to Diagon Alley. I stopped and took a deep breath letting my eyes roam around. This was REAL! My face was going to start hurting from all the smiling.

Gen was, in much the same way, taking in the magical sight before us. I looked at her with barely contained excitement. She returned the look and off we went to explore the newfound world.

We decided that our first stop would be Gringotts. We needed to exchange our muggle American money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

It was slightly nerve-wracking standing in front of the infamous wizarding bank. Sucking up my courage, I walked forward and up the stairs. I opened the door with Gen right behind me. I continued up to the counter. I thought standing outside in front of Gringotts was nerve-wracking but that was nothing compared to having a goblin stare down his long nose at you.

"What is your business here?" The goblin asked in an eerie voice.

I gulped, "We are here to exchange our muggle money for wizarding money."

The goblin stared at me with his beady eyes before holding out his hand. I shot a quick glance at Gen. She shrugged and dug through her purse for her money. We joined our money and gave it to the waiting goblin.

"Names?" The goblin asked as he took the money and started to count it.

"Umm… I'm Jayce, and this is Gen," I replied warily.

"Full names?" He corrected disinterestedly.

"Oh. Like middle names too?" I sighed. I very much disliked my full name. "Jayclin Alia Leo Connors." I started to grin, "And the beautiful miss standing next to me is the one and only Genevieve Lyra Ann Tuschet."

Gen shot me a glare. I smiled innocently back.

"Connors and Tuschet, you said?" The goblin paused in his counting and looked up at me with an unreadable expression.

"Yes?" My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Will you two mistresses be wanting to visit your vaults today?" The goblin started counting our money again.

"Huh?! But we don't have vaults," I exclaimed.

"Yes, mistresses; you do. Would you like me to take you? I will need your key."

"Key? I don't have a key. Gen, do you have a key?" Gen shook her head.

The goblin just looked at me and pointed at my neck. I looked down. He was pointing down at my key necklace.

"This? But it's just a necklace." I was starting to think the goblin was crazy.

He made a motion with his hand for me to hand him my necklace. I shrugged and took the necklace off. I handed it to him. The goblin held the key up to his eyes then nodded.

He turned his beady eyes to Gen and held out his hand again. Gen looked at me with wide, confused eyes.

I shrugged, "Maybe your keychain?"

Nodding, she unhooked a chain from her purse. She held it up. Dangling from the chain was an old-fashioned key rather similar to mine.

The goblin snatched if from her hand and proceeded to stare at it before deeming it worthy. He descended from his high place and walked around the counter. When he appeared on the other side, the goblin beckoned for us to follow him.

I paused. "Should we really follow him?"

Gen shrugged. Her eyes were locked on the he spot where the goblin disappeared from view.

"I'll take that as a yes," I rolled my eyes and started walking forward. Gen grinned sheepishly at me. We walked side by side till we reached the point where the goblin had stopped.

I started to grin. There before us was a cart. Like the one that Harry had gotten in his first time to Gringotts. Gen, however, was not amused.

"I'm NOT getting into that death trap," Gen shook her head furiously. She hurriedly backed away from the cart.

"Come on, Crooks. It's not that bad. It's just like a rollercoaster," I said patronizingly.

"Nonono…NO! First of all, it's not like a rollercoaster AT ALL. There are no seats and _definitely_ no seat belts of ANY KIND! Second! I DON'T LIKE ROLLERCOASTERS!" She started hyperventilating.

"Crookshanks, look at me." When she looked at me, I continued, "There may not be seatbelts, but we don't need those flimsy things when we have magic. You've been on rollercoasters before. I would know because I forced you onto most of them. Just take deep breaths. Come on. I will be sitting right next to you. I will even let you try and break my hand," I consoled her.

Gen started slowly walking towards me. She grabbed my hand in a death grip and stepped into the cart. I got in and sat right next to her. As soon as both of us were seated, the cart started moving at an unimaginable speed. I had already lost all feeling in my hand.

I turned my gaze to the front and widened my eyes when I saw the waterfall. That had to be the same waterfall that the Golden Trio went through when they were trying to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Were we going through that? How far were our vaults? I thought only really wealthy purebloods had vaults this far down.

I held my breath as we got closer to the waterfall, but before we reached it, we veered sharply to the right and entered a dark tunnel. After what seemed like forever, the tunnel ended, and we came to a halting stop. Gen unsteadily jumped out of the cart. She fell to her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she moaned at me.

I grinned and sympathetically rubbed her back before turning to the goblin. He held my key aloft. I stepped forward, and he handed it to me then led me to a stretch of rock wall. I looked around confused. There was no vault; all I saw was a vast expanse of rock.

"There's no door. What am I looking for?"

The goblin shook his head. "Put your hand on the rock wall."

I lifted my hand and warily placed it on the rock in front of me. A door shimmered into existence right where my hand had settled. I jerked back in shock. As soon as my hand lost contact, the door disappeared. Hesitantly, I placed my hand back on the rock. The door reappeared. The goblin pointed to a keyhole. I put the key in the lock and turned hearing a satisfying click. The door swung open to reveal piles upon piles of galleons alone.

Awestruck, I stepped into what was apparently my vault. I turned to see that Gen had followed me in. She shared the same incredulous look.

"I don't understand, Crooks. How is this possible?" I continued to make my way around the throne room-sized vault.

"How is ANY of this possible?" She responded.

"I have come to terms with magic being real. Always sort of thought it was possible, and I've always hated science. What I can't understand is why we have vaults? The goblin recognized our _names_, Crooks! It doesn't add up. In all honestly, we should be muggles, and now we have goblins acting as if we are purebloods," I stopped suddenly. To the side of me in between two large mounds of sickles, there laid an old leather bag. I went over and picked it up. I grinned. I had always wanted a bag like this.

I sat down and poured out the bag's contents. Out fell a bunch of old yellowed letters. My interest piqued, I picked up one of the letters and began to read.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I am always open to suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Make sure to stuff yourselves full =)**

**Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

_March 11, 1556_

_My, Love,_

_It has been so long since we have last been together. Is it too much to hope that this chaos will soon come to a close, so we can be together at last? I worry, and my worry keeps me up at night._

_When will you be in town next? I will sneak out to see you. I know you are going to say it's too dangerous, but I don't care. I miss you, my love. I want to see you. If that means risking my life, I will do so._

_All my love,_

**_Aquila G._**

_December 19, 1561_

_Dearest Heart,_

_Do not fret. I am fine. I am on my way back to you. I am not hurt badly at all; it is just a small nick._

_My dear, how is the little one? Fine, I hope. I cannot wait till I can wrap my arms around the both of you again._

_It is not much longer, love, till you see me again. This chaos cannot last much longer, and we can finally be together in peace without the threat of death and extinction over our heads._

_Love,_

**_Leo C._**

_June 21, 1565_

_Dear Aquila,_

_My dearest friend and sister, I am so sorry about your loss. I apologize for not being there for you more. Are you and little Cepheus doing well?_

_I am writing to you because Altair and I have decided to go into hiding, and we want you and Cepheus to come with us. We cannot let out line die out._

_I know we have grown apart because of the witch-hunts and the danger it presents to us prominent families, but I have not forgotten that time when we overheard the telling of a prophecy. I believe for this prophecy to be fulfilled we need to leave._

_ The witch-hunts do not look to be coming to an end any time soon. Who knows how much more pain and death there will be. They keep telling us they have got it under control and that the entire wizarding world will soon go into hiding with a secrecy code. It has been years, and they have yet to accomplish much. In fact, things seem to keep getting worse._

_Please consider._

_Sincerely,_

**_Lyra G Tuschet_**

_June 21, 1565_

_Sister, I will accompany you._

**_Aquila C_**

The letters seemed to be a correspondence between my great-something grandparents. And Tuschet- that must be Gen's ancestor. That would mean we are distantly related! _That's really weird._

_Woah! Wait a sec! Our families? What am I thinking? No. There must be some mistake. There was NO way that Gen and I were PUREBLOODS! It wasn't possible. NOT. POSSIBLE._

No matter what I wanted to think, it wasn't completely impossible. It made some sense. Witch-hunts must refer to when muggles became scared and started to hunt down witches and wizards. The more prominent families would be the purebloods; they would have had a long magical history and therefore, would be hunted more. It seemed like it went on for a long time. Our ancestors probably lost hope of it ever getting better. What didn't make sense was the prophecy thing. _I wonder what the prophecy was about._

I shuffled through the letters to see if I could find any with more information on the prophecy. One letter stood out, as it had never been opened. It didn't have a name or address anywhere on it. I opened it up curiously to find a letter and another unopened envelope that was addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. _Interesting._ I put the letter addressed to the Headmaster aside and read the letter.

_To my descendant,_

_I am sorry for you to find out this way. I do not know how you made it back, but I am glad._

_You may not understand, but I will do my best to explain. Around the time I turned ten, muggles started getting paranoid that us wizard-folk were planning on taking over. We would soon "out-populate" them, which would give us the advantage. By the time I was fourteen, the witch-hunts had begun._

_The witch-hunts were created to wipe out the magical population. That, as we know, is impossible, but they did not seem to realize that. One can try and stamp out magic, but it does not matter what world you live in magic always finds some outlet. All that the witch-hunts succeeded in doing was wiping out the families of ancient magic roots. This, in turn, created mass chaos and panic. The wizarding community was not sure how to handle this._

_Many innocent people died both muggle and magical because the wizarding community could not make up there minds on how to proceed. People have started calling it the Dark Ages, and I would have to agree. If one came from a well-known magical family like mine, you could not be out in the open for fear of being caught and killed. My husband died trying to fix this horrendous problem._

_One reason why they take so long to decide how to proceed is that most of us did not expect the attack. We have lived among the muggles as their neighbors and friends for centuries. They would come to us with problems, and we would graciously help them. The witch-hunts came a bit unexpectedly and a lot like a stab in the back._

_The prominent families were hit the hardest. There are a lot less of us now. There use to be close to a hundred of us ancient families, but now, there are only a few dozen left. Even that is diminishing._

_It is not that we cannot fight back; we can. They are just clever in their attacks. They know whom they are up against, and they attack accordingly. They get us by ourselves and take us out one by one._

_Wizarding folk are starting to call for their blood. They will not easily forget this wrong done to them. The magical community will not stay beaten for long. I can already see the signs of victory._

_The reason I am not staying is because the worst is yet to come. The muggles will not know what hit them. I do not want to raise my children in a dark world such as this. I am leaving with the Tuschet family._

_We are not going to a new country or new land; the darkness would just follow us. We are going to a different realm. It will be one where magic does not take on a physical component. There will be magic because as I said before, magic will always find an outlet. It will just be subtler. Because there are no witches and wizards in the new realm, our line has been preserved._

_I hope that clears things for you. I have left a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It will explain your situation._

_Do your family proud,_

**_Aquila G Connors_**

I stared opened-mouthed at the letter. I only had one thing to say to that. _Wow._

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize the characters, they most likely belong to the amazing JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Whatcha go there?" Gen looked over my shoulder at the letters. I wordlessly handed them to her, but kept the one that was addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wanted to know what my ancestor meant by 'explaining the situation'. I wasn't sure I wanted Dumbledore to know. I mean, sure, he's a great wizard, but he wasn't above mistakes. His mistakes caused a lot of problems and unneeded struggle for Harry in the books. Because he was a great wizard, his mistakes tend to be bigger and have bigger repercussions.

I continued to stare a hole into the letter. Coming to a decision, I ripped the Headmaster's letter open. I would like to know what information I would present to Dumbledore in giving him the letter.

After perusing the letter, I decided it was okay to give it to Dumbledore. It explained about the Dark Ages and my family having to go into hiding, but it said nothing about the different realms or the prophecy. I didn't want Dumbledore thinking he could interfere with my life for the "greater good". I put the letter back into the envelope and resealed it the best I could.

"Wow. This is crazy," Gen commentated shocked.

"I know. My thoughts exactly." I stood up and collected all of the letters. I replaced them in the bag. Then I went over and started grabbing handfuls of money. I really didn't want to have to come back any time soon.

I glanced at Gen. "Come on. We still need to check out yours."

Gen nodded and followed me out of the vault. The goblin then herded us back into the cart. Gen grasped my hand again; I felt like my fingers were going to snap.

The cart started to retrace its path. After three minutes, we took a left and came to a slow stop in front of a round, yellow, metal door.

I helped Gen out of the cart. She was mumbling under her breath about how the tiny metal cart was some kind of torture device. I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards the vault door. The goblin held out her key, but instead of accepting it she just glared. I sighed and took the key and forced it into her hand. She glared at me. I stared back.

"You'll get over it. The cart isn't that bad." Her glare intensified.

"Not that bad…" she muttered scathingly.

I heaved a great sigh and physically pushed her to the door.

"Insert your key," the goblin blinked up at her.

She glowered at the door. "Where exactly am I supposed to insert my key? There isn't a key hole."

"Where do you feel you should insert it?"

Gen growled, "Why can't you just TELL ME where to put it?! 'Cause I DON'T CARE! I just wanna curl up in bed and dream pleasant things." She let out a small sob at the end. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Crooks, put the key in the freaking door. Then we can go find us a place to stay, and you'll be able to curl up in a nice warm bed."

Gen shoved the key into the middle of the door haphazardly. The door then began to dissolve starting from the insertion point. Gen stared in shock.

"Talons. I'm rich." She then promptly sat down and wouldn't move.

"Crookshanks! Oh, never mind." I stepped around Gen's unmoving form. I filled up a tan bag that the goblin offered me and quickly exited the vault. I pulled Gen to her feet and led her to the cart. She put up a small resistance getting into the cart, but I was finally able to get us moving back to the top.

I would not be returning to Gringotts anytime soon.

* * *

**So I'm really sorry; this one is a bit short. Don't worry though. The next chapter will be longer. They are going to visit Mr. Ollivander. Yay! They're going to get their wands! **

**Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Now it's Christmas time! I love Christmas! **

**Anyway, y'all please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer is the same as before.**

**Here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

We left Gringotts and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Dark had already fallen, and Crooks and I were tired. I wanted to curl up in a warm bed. My mind was exhausted; it couldn't take much more. I needed a lot of rest.

Tom the bartender very graciously presented us with a room with two twin beds and a full-length mirror. There was one window that sat in between the twin beds and over-looked Diagon Alley. I smiled sleepily at the room. It was small and scarcely furnished, but for me, it was perfect.

I headed straight for one of the beds. I dropped my purse and my new bag I had gotten from my vault at the foot of the bed. I hung my costume cloak, which I had carried all day, on the bedpost. I kicked off my Converse shoes not caring where they landed as I jumped onto one of the beds. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

I woke up late the next morning. Not surprising really, considering what my day had been. I had slept well. No dreams, which is normal. There was just black nothingness.

Gen was still sleeping soundly in the bed next to me. I smiled and let her sleep while I made my way downstairs to get some food.

I sat down at the bar, shooting Tom a 'good morning'. There was a small menu in front of me. I picked it up and started to scan it. When I had made my decision, Tom took my order with a nod.

The Leaky Cauldron was quiet this morning. It was about ten, and yet, life seemed to have come to a standstill. I relaxed, waiting for my meal. I would enjoy the peaceful silence because I knew it would not last for long.

After eating a satisfying breakfast of eggs and sausage, I ordered a blueberry muffin, an apple, and a glass of orange juice for Gen. Crooks was still sleeping when I walked in. Shaking my head in amusement, I went over and prodded her awake. She blinked groggily at me.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," I sang.

She groaned as she sat up. I handed her the small breakfast. She accepted with a small smile. Once we were both dressed and ready, it was about noon. We grabbed a sandwich each as we headed out to Diagon Alley. Thankfully, someone had decided to enter Diagon Alley the same time as us, and we were able to slip through behind him.

I stopped, grinned, and turned to Gen with an excited face.

"Talons? What's with the creepy face? You're scaring me," Gen warily took three steps back from me.

I pouted, "My face isn't creepy. I was just going to suggest we go get wands."

Gen eyed me skeptically but nodded. "Lead the way."

My excitement came back, and I skipped on ahead of Gen.

"Crooks! You're too slow!" I called over my shoulder.

She smirked and continued at her leisurely pace. I groaned in frustration. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she reached me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her after me.

"Talons!"

"Crooks!" I mocked.

"Slow down! You're going to pull my arm out of its socket."

I rolled my eyes and continued to pull her along.

Finally, we reached Ollivander's. I stood still in awe. My hand let go of Gen's arm. She let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her arm. Excitement coursed through my veins. All I wanted to do was jump up and down squealing like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Come on, Crooks! Let's go get our wands," I kept my eyes on the building that could fulfill many dreams of many Harry Potter fans.

I held my breath as I entered the shop. My eyes scanned the dusty shelves. A dozen questions raced through my mind. _Which wand will "choose me"? Will it be the same as my pottermore wand or will it be different?_

"What do we have here?" Mr. Ollivander walked out from behind a shelf. His eyes narrowed as he looked between me and Gen; the calculating eyes suddenly halted on me. "Interesting. Interesting."

I gulped. This guy was definitely a little bit insane and a whole lot of creepy. His hair was starch white and stood up like he had just be electrocuted. Mr. Ollivander was slightly hunched over from old age. He had this shifty presence about him. If he wanted, Mr. Ollivander could pull of an excellent mad scientist.

"What's interesting, sir?" Gen's voice broke through my musings.

"You friend, my dear."

My eyebrows shot up. "I'm interesting? How so?" He was seriously creeping me out. I just wanted my wand.

"My dear, you are the heir of Gryffindor. It was thought all of you had died out. The last Gryffindor disappeared centuries ago. She was assumed dead," Mr. Ollivander explained in a raptured voice. He did not remove his eyes from me. I was starting to regret walking in here.

"She?" I questioned.

"Aquila Gryffindor. The last heir of Gryffindor. Married a Connors. When he died, she disappeared with her younger sister."

I was officially in shock. "How the hell would you know that I'm the heir of Gryffindor?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "My dear, our history has always fascinated me, and it is said that the Gryffindor family, not to mention the Connors family, had strong magical presences."

"Can we just get our wands?" I squeaked out.

"Of course, my dears," the creepy old man gave a bow of his head. "Who shall be first?"

"ME!" I shouted. I wanted out of there as soon as possible.

Mr. Ollivander gave a nod and started to measure my right arm. He, then, proceeded to disappear behind some shelves only to come back with two boxes in his hand. He opened one and offered me the wand. I stared at it. Is this really real? Or is this some cruel dream meant to crush me?

"Go on," Mr. Ollivander motioned for me to take the wand.

I reached out and curled my fingers around the handle. As soon as I had a firm grip on the wand was ripped from my grip.

"No, no. That won't do. Won't do at all," the old man mumbled to himself as he grabbed another one.

Once again, I wrapped my hand. This time I had to swish it before anything happened. I had to laugh when I saw that Gen's and Mr. Ollivander's hair had turned purple. Gen stared at me unamused. Mr. Ollivander took it in stride as if it happened all the time, which, in thinking about it, it probably did.

After a couple more tries, we finally found the one. Everything in the room levitated a foot off the ground as I gripped the wand. I grinned. I had wand.

"Talons, do you mind? I would like to be set down now," Gen deadpanned.

I smirked but gave a small wave of my new wand. Everything was set gently back on the ground.

"13 inches, dragon heartstrings, Beech, quite bendy," Mr. Ollivander stated. His calculating gaze rested on me a few minutes longer before moving to Gen. "Now let's get you set, my dear."

Gen looked a little nervous as the creepy old man set about looking for a wand that would suite her. Mr. Ollivander proceeded to take her through the same process. Gen, of course, found her wand in two tries with no mishaps. The first wand she held did nothing. The second one set off beautiful gold sparks into the air. Things are always much more simpler with her.

We paid for our wands and quickly left.

"Where to now?" Gen looked at me.

I thought about it. "We need some more clothes. All we have is what we are wearing now. I mean, I love my skinny jeans and this tank top, but I don't want to keep wearing it day after day."

Gen nodded, and we headed on our way towards where we thought Madam Malkin's store was located.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. It was finals week and then I flew home after not seeing my family for 4 months. So I beg for forgiveness. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

"No," I shook my head furiously. "There is no way in hell that I'm gonna stand there and let _flying needles_ come anywhere near me."

"Talons, they aren't going to hurt you. They are just there to make adjustments."

I gave Gen a sharp look. "No. If she wants to make adjustments, she can do it by hand." I pride myself on being stubborn. I was not going to give on this.

"Why don't I go first, and you can watch and see that the needles aren't going to hurt you," Gen tried compromising with me.

I shrugged, "Do what you want."

I waited till she was busy being fitted by Madam Malkin before I smirked and dashed out of there.

"TALONS! Come back!"

"Miss, you must stop moving around!"

I cackled. I got her. I glanced over my shoulder to see Madam Malkin scolding a highly embarrassed Gen. Looking forward again, my eyes widened, and I skidded to a halt before I knocked into a prestigious looking woman.

She sniffed and glared down her nose at me with could gray eyes, which I find impressive considering I was taller than her. "Watch where you are going little girl."

I raised an eyebrow. Was this lady for real? "Little? Lady, I'm hardly little. I'm taller than you."

The lady's eyes narrowed. "You insolent child!"

"First thing, I'm not a child. Second, you need an attitude check. Third, I'm outta here. Sayonara, Lady." I hurriedly passed her. If looks could kill, I would be six-feet under.

In my hurry to leave the store, I didn't see the boy who had just entered through the door. I crashed right into him and would have fallen if strong arms hadn't wrapped around my waist steadying me. I felt my face heat up. I pushed back away from him.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't look….ing…" I trailed off as I saw whom I had bumped into.

Mischievous gray eyes looked down on me. He was tall and well muscled. He shaggy black hair fell into his eyes as he smirked at me. I felt my heart speed up.

"Well, I would think that was obvious." Oh. My. Gosh. His voice. I think I'm going to die. He spoke with such charm, and he held himself with such confidence. The look he was giving me made me want to melt. I was pretty sure my heart was going to explode.

I made a sound of agreement. "Yes, I'm so sorry. Really." _Not._ _Sorry. At. All._

I cleared my throat, "I'm Jayce by the way."

"Sirius Black."

_I knew it!_ I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out loud and smiling too big.

"I don't believe we've met before because I'm sure I would remember someone as beautiful as you," he grinned at me.

That was so incredibly cheesy, and I so incredibly don't care. The way he delivered it was perfect. It wouldn't matter what he said. I groaned in my head. He's too bloody hot for his own bloody good!

While inwardly I was a mess, outwardly I was the picture of calm. "That's all you got? I'm disappointed. I would have thought you would have had something more original." I am so good. I should be an actress.

He raised an eyebrow amusement dancing in his eyes, "I like you." I think I just died and went to heaven.

"Why thank you. I'm glad I could make an impression," I gave a sweeping bow and a smirk.

His grin got bigger, "I think we will be grand friends."

I opened my mouth to respond when something crossed my mind, and I snapped it shut. If Sirius is here, his family would be too, right?

I gulped, "Ummm… Sirius? Did you, by any chance, come here with your family?"

His expression darkened, "Unfortunately."

I felt my heart sink.

"Why?" Sirius looked at me questioningly.

"I'm so dead. I'm to young to die," I mumbled under my breath. I looked at Sirius, who was still waiting for a response. I sighed, "I…um…might've uh…insulted your…er…mother."

"You insulted my mother?" I nodded apprehensively. His grin came back, and he laughed. I felt my insides warm up and a grin slide on my face in response.

"See, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

If I died right now, I would die a very happy girl.

I steeled my courage and asked, "Um… Sirius? Would you happen to have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not really," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, then would you like to hang out with me and Gen? We aren't from around here, so we don't really know our way around."

"Who's Gen?" Sirius' face scrunched up in confusion.

"My best friend. I kinda ran away from her when she teamed up Madam Malkin and threatened me with flying needles. I don't like needles, especially ones that fly," I explained sheepishly.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, "You're going to be my new best friend." I beamed.

"Let me go grab Gen." Sirius nodded, a smile still gracing his features as I turned to go find my best friend.

I dodged around some clothes racks and managed to avoid running into Mrs. Black again.

Gen was where I had left her. She had just finished being fitted.

"Crooks, you'll never guess who I ran into," I pounced on her as soon as Madam Malkin had disappeared.

"Sirius Black," she deadpanned. She was mad at me for running off.

"What? How? You're no fun," I pouted.

She turned to me, her eyes big. "Wait… You actually met him?"

"Yes! And I asked him to hang out with us," I said cheerfully.

Gen shook her head in amazement, "You astound me."

"Oh, and I might have very possibly insulted the very much alive Mrs. Black, Sirius Black's horrible mother."

"And you're still living how?"

"'Cause I'm just that awesome."

I led her over to the front of the shop where Sirius was waiting.

"Sirius, Gen. Gen, Sirius." Gen nodded in acknowledgement. Sirius, however, bowed and kissed her hand.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady."

I smacked his arm. "Stop flirting with my best friend. She's way out of your league. Way too good for you."

Gen choked and shot me a look. I smirked in response.

Sirius straightened and grinned at me. "Well, where to first?"

* * *

**What did y'all think? I want your thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well.**

**The next chapter is from Sirius' POV! **


	11. Chapter 10

Sirius POV:

Sirius watched his new friend, Jayce, as she browsed through Gambol and Japes like an excited kid. She had dragged him into three clothing stores and made him wait while she and her friend, Gen, tried on clothes. He's not really sure why he stayed. Normally, he wouldn't, but there was something different about Jayce.

First, she didn't seem fazed by his charms. Second, she insulted his mother, and _anyone_ who can insult his mother and live to tell the tale is a hero in his books. Third, she was hilarious. While they where clothes shopping, Jayce would put on ridiculous fashion shows for him. She would come out completely mismatched and make funny faces as she struck equally funny poses. At one point, Jayce had Sirius rolling around on the floor. The store manager was not too happy with them and kicked them out shrieking, "I don't have time to deal with unmanageable little brats!" Him and Jayce had a heyday about that. Gen scolded them, but Sirius detected a small smile.

_Jayce and Gen were a strange pair,_ Sirius thought. One wouldn't naturally put them together has friends. Jayce was tall, tan, had light brown hair and blue eyes that looked gray at times; her hair fell a few inches below her shoulders. Gen, on the other hand, was short, pale with lots of little freckles, had chocolate-brown hair that fell in waves down her back and big, bright blue eyes.

It wasn't just their physical appearance, though. Their personalities were very different as well, but they balanced each other out.

Coming to Gambol and Japes joke shop was Sirius' choice. He demanded it after having had to endure the torture of clothes shopping. When he told them he was taking them to a joke shop, Jayce got really excited and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. Gen looked on in horror. She started protesting saying that she would rather _die_ than step into a joke shop with the likes of Sirius and Jayce.

He was sure Gen was going to get her way, she was protesting so much, but Jayce calmly shut her up. Jayce just shrugged and said, "Fine, you don't have to go. You can stay here all alone surrounded by strange people in a not-so-familiar place. Did I mention you would be all alone?"

Gen stubbornly held her ground.

Jayce raised an amused eyebrow, shrugged, and stated, "Suit yourself."

She grabbed Sirius by the arm and started walking away. Gen caught up with them before they even took five steps.

Jayce didn't say a word; she just smirked at her friend who glowered back. _They were such an amusing pair, _Sirius smiled to himself.

Sirius looked on with great amusement as Jayce picked up a toy curiously before grinning. She then turned and tapped her best friend on the shoulder. Gen eyed Jayce warily. She didn't trust Jayce, and she shouldn't. He had used that particular prank toy in many pranks (mostly Remus because it was just so funny to watch his face get all red). It was black with fancy runes and strange images all over. It was quite the interesting little box, which made it immediately suspicious.

Gen gingerly took the box-like toy from Jayce, who grinned like the Cheshire cat. Sirius waited in suspense. Gen shook it trying to figure out what it did.

"Jayce, come on. What does it do? Just tell me," Gen sighed.

Jayce shook her head. "Nope. You have to figure it out yourself."

"I could just go and look at the display," Gen replied sounding eerily like Remus.

"But that's cheating!" Jayce sulked. Gen rolled her eyes and continued to play with the toy.

"Gah! Gen, it _opens_. It has a lid. Take it off!" Jayce muttered impatiently.

Gen glared at Jayce but pulled the lid off. Suddenly, a loud, blaring noise blasted Gen in the face. She dropped the intricate little box in shock. When the toy hit the ground, green goop shot out spraying Gen in the face.

"Aahh!" Gen cried as she tried to wipe the goop off her face.

Jayce laughed so hard she had to lean against the wall for support. Gen sent a death glare at Jayce who didn't seemed at all fazed. If anything, she laughed harder.

"Isn't that a great prank toy? See, it does what the victim worse expects. Meaning, that was the worse thing you expected me to do to you. It works of the imagination of its beholder," Jayce explained between bouts of laughter.

Gen's glare intensified. She started to reach towards some of the other prank merchandise. Jayce's eyes widened, and she bolted for the door. She grabbed Sirius and pulled him out with her.

"Come on, Sirius. We can wait for her over here across the street. She won't be able to get us with any of that stuff out here."

"Unless she buys it," he remarked.

Jayce chortled, "Crooks? Buying joke products? That's funny! She wouldn't know what to do with it. I'm probably the only one she would even consider pranking. She's too kind and sensitive to other's feelings."

"Really?"

"Really. Oh, here she comes."

Jayce didn't seem the least bit worried that Gen was marching over looking like she wanted to kill someone. No, Jayce was smiling like a mad woman.

"Gen, I got you some peanut butter chocolate," Jayce offered innocently before Gen could get in a word edgewise.

Sirius looked at her incredulously, "How did you get that?"

She shrugged, "Magic."

Gen stared at Jayce a moment longer as if contemplating her options before snatching the candy bar and stating, "You're forgiven."

Sirius looked at Jayce in awe. He was really starting to love this girl. Sure, he had really only agreed to hang out with her because he wanted to get away from his family, but he had actually had a good time. He felt strangely close to Jayce like he had known her for year and not hours.

Sirius continued to watch Jayce as she talked animatedly with Gen. He believed that him and Jayce could be really good friends. He hoped they would be able to meet again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas y'all! Hope you enjoyed that! Pleaseplease review. I welcome constructive criticism. I really hope the prank wasn't lame or too confusing. Let me know if it was and then give me ways to make it better. Anyway, I wish everyone a most wonderful Christmas!**

**P.S. I have a bunch of ****one shots that are based off of this story. If you're interested, the one shots are all on my page. Most of them hint at possible couples, and they are all from Gen's POV.**


End file.
